ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo Delinquet Center
Limbo Delinquent Center Plot A teen seducer named Adagio Dazzle unexpectedly kicks the bucket and her soul becomes an inmate in a delinquent center in Limbo and soon earns the favor of the devious warden Rasputin, who plots to use her to lead more teen troublemakers to their demise. Cast Kazumi Evans-Adagio Dazzle Diana Kaarina-Aria Blaze Maryke Hendrikse-Sonata Dusk Christopher Lloyd-Rasputin Michelle Lee-Mel Spakenheimer Carter Hayden-Noah S. Scott Bullock-Dash Baxter Olivia Olsen-Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Grey Griffin-Vicky Brittney Murphy-Luanne Kleinschmidt Hank Azaria-Moe Szyslak Summary Seductive 17 year old Adagio Dazzle enjoys influencing others (most notably seducing teen males) into doing reckless stuff for her. She is joined by her friends, sarcastic Aria Blaze and slow-witted Sonata Dusk and rarely receives a comeuppance for he seduction. Her actions are seen by her neighbor, Luanne Kleinschmidt, and despite wishing to turn Adagio in, she has yet received proof of Adagio's influence. One day a woman named Mel Spakenheimer observes Adagio seducing a thirteen year old boy into giving her his wallet to steal $50 from him and invites Adagio for a drink at a place called Moe's Tavern, despite Aria and Sonata's protests. While talking, Mel pours tar in Adagio's drink when she isn't looking and when Adagio drinks it, she becomes dazed before immediately passing out on the floor, deceased and when Mel escapes undetectedly, she calls somebody on an eerie looking cell phone that 'she's on her way'. Adagio suddenly finds herself in a black void where she meets a ghost and he mysteriously has a list that details her actions in life and when he sees that she's committed more transgressions than kind deeds, he suddenly pulls a lever and she suddenly falls down a slide that leads to a jail of sort in limbo. She suddenly taken to the warden, a man named Rasputin, who explains that he has produced the location as the Limbo Delinquent Center, an otherworldly place where offending kids at ages 5-18 are taken when they kick the bucket and Mel is an operative who lures the transgressors to their demise. She is stripped of the clothes and wears a black leather suit that only Rasputin can take off magically. Adagio is sent to a cell populated by Vanessa Doofenschmirtz, a teen who's stuck there for assisting her mad scientist matriarch in doing evil stuff. She also meets Noah, a books mart teen boy who in the center for laziness, which he dubs cruel and unusual. Aria and Sonata, grieving over Adagio's demise, immediately suspect that Mel is responsible for Adagio and set out to find proof of her involvement. Meanwhile Rasputin, upon discovering Adagio's record, decides to use her to lure more evil kids to the center more productively. He persuades her into the proposition with the deal that she shall receive her life back. She is reluctant at first, but when Rasputin mentions that she'll be able to be with Aria and Sonata again, she agrees. She successfully does her new job well and she works double time after inadvertently leading an eighteen year boy named Dash Baxter, who becomes in lust with her, to his death, much to her chagrin. While searching for evidence to expose Mel, Aria and Sonata are approached by a bully teen named Vicky, who informs them that she witnessed Dash's assassination and that she saw Adagio there. At first, they think she's teasing her, but run into Adagio o the street. After working through the confusion and shock, along with the joy of seeing her, Adagio tells them of her new job. They become appalled at what she's doing, seeing how they seduced people for fun, but Adagio tells them that if she does this, she'll live again, but Sonata and Aria leave in a huff. Adagio, for the first time in a long time repentant of her actions, returns to Limbo and furiously storms into Rasputin's office to renounce her role in bringing in new inmates. Offended, Rasputin orders his guards to take her to a cell where prisoners accommodate at before they are pushed into the lake of darkness, a black lake way down near the edge of the center where souls are forever lost and Adagio is next and tells her that he lied about releasing her. Upon hearing this, Noah and Vanessa trick the guards into releasing them so they can break out Adagio, but she turns down their offer and laments about her actions and that she's earned the right to be lost forever and becomes upset that she'll never see Aria and Sonata again. Meanwhile, Luanne sees Mel luring another victim to his demise and is called by Rasputin to oversee Adagio's banishment. Luanne tells Aria and Sonata about this, but they're indifferent since Adagio's led several victims to Limbo. Shocked, she tells them that she also overheard Mel mocking Adagio about doing the job to be with them again. Thrived at this, Sonata and Aria commit suicide in individual ways (Aria-jumping into the path of a motion train and Sonata-snake poison) to enter Limbo to rescue Adagio. They break free Vanessa and Noah and stop the banishment just as Adagio is about to be thrown. They evade the guards and Adagio reconciles with Sonata and Aria. Rasputin finds them attempts to throw them all in the river, but Adagio intercepts him and throws Rasputin and Mel into the river where they drown in it's contents. Adagio is hailed a hero for concluding Rasputin's reign and Luanne shows up, revealing herself to be an angel and she rewards Adagio for her bravery and devotion be resurrecting her, her friends, and the inmates at the center on the condition that they try to be benevolent. The film ends with Adagio and her friends living life the right way and only playfully seduce people while Dash immediately starts to affectionately teach Vicky to behave. Category:Movies Category:Animation